Would you forgive me love?
by saenia ezeal
Summary: A surprise at home for a husband away on play...A perfect end to an afternoon for Hermione Granger...


_I went to your house_

_Walked up the stair_

_Opened your door with the pretty blue bell_

_Walked down the hall_

_Into your room_

_Where I could smell you_

_And I shouldn't be here_

_Without permission_

_Shouldn't be here_

_Would u forgive me love_

_If I dance in shower_

_Wud u forgive me love_

_If I laid in your bed_

_Wud u forgive me love_

_If I stayed all afternoon_

_I took off my clothes_

_Put on your robe_

_Went threw your draws_

_And I found your cologne_

_Down to the den_

_Found your CDs_

_And I played your 'Johnny'_

_And I shouldn't stay long_

_You might be home soon_

_Shouldn't stay long_

_Would you forgive me love_

_If I dance in your shower_

_Wud u forgive me love_

_If I laid in your bed_

_Wud you forgive me love_

_If I stay all afternoon_

_I burned your incense_

_I ran bath_

_I noticed a letter that sat on your desk_

_It said hello love_

_I love you so love_

_Meet me at midnight_

_And no_

_It wasn't my writing_

_I better go soon_

_It wasn't my writing_

_So forgive me love_

_If I cry in your shower_

_So forgive me love_

_For the salt in your room_

_So forgive me love_

_If I cry all afternoon_

I looked around in satisfaction…my work was done…sighing contentedly, I left the room, turned left, down the hall, picked up my luggage, carrier bags and keys.

I strode confidently through the front door and down the path, where the Porsche convertible was sat, purring in the driveway, a smiling man in the drivers seat, sunglasses on and blue eyes glinting mischievously behind them, loading up the boot and the back seats.

I wiped the tears spilling freely from my eyes. The salt stinging the last of the cuts there that were the last reminders of what had happened.

I took the glinting silver key off my key ring and walked back to the front door that I'd left ajar. Locking it securely, I posted my key back through the letter box. 'a nice surprise for when you get home, dear' I thought, as I looked one last time at the house that had been my home for nearly 7 years.

I got into the car, grinning hopefully at the driver. He leant over and kissed my cheek, then enveloped me in a massive bear hug.

I smiled, a proper smile, one I hadn't done for I-don't-know-how-long, he returned it and roared the engine as we sped away from my previous life.

And so, eventually we reached our destination, a tall, rickety building that was threatening to fall down, a pig-sty in the back garden just visible and chickens scattered across the drive way. A burly woman stood at the entrance to the house and, as I slipped out of the car amid a cloud of feathers, she enveloped me in a huge hug so that I could barely breathe; they seemed to run in the family…

Ushering me inside, the woman turned to me and said, "Don't worry dear, now you're back with us, we can sort out that nasty man of yours" I grinned back ruefully as the woman bustled me into the house, "come now Ronald! Don't just stand there! Help Hermione with her trunks!" she scalded the poor man over her shoulder, and, turning back to me, she motioned inside and whispered, "I believe someone has been quite anxious to see you…" and as I walked in, I was confronted with a sight that I had not seen for a long time…

Harry.

What more needs to be said? All I could see was those vivid eyes with emerald fire burning in them at the injustice of my situation, that unruly hair that flopped over his stylish square glasses and rippled slightly in the breeze from the window behind him, that tanned face contorted in fear and anxiety…and the feel of his arms around me as he held me tenderly, wiping the tears gently off my cheeks as he smiled down at me.

And then my mobile rang, and, with trepidation, I flip it open as a voice on the other end squawks "What the fcuk have you done to my house wench!" and I smile, as I explain to the others about the clothes I had so stylishly torn in his wardrobe and replaced back on the hanger with the utmost care. About the wiring that had undoubtedly blown when he went to turn on the television, due to the large amount of his father's most prized brandy I had poured into its circuits. About the surprise I had made for him in the bathroom that he wouldn't discover, considering to the minute size of it…until he went to turn on his stereo and it blow up in his face due to the continual drip of water from overhead, where, incidentally, a bath sat, with a minute hole in it…coincidence? I think not…And finally about the chocolate sauce and red wine (a favourite combination of his, in more ways than one…) that I had coated his favourite suede jacket in, in a moment of inspiration…

And so I finished, to find the kitchen in a gale of laughter, many of the occupants with tears of joy running down there faces, and as I surveyed the scene, I had two thoughts, the first being, that, I was finally home, and the second being a single perishing thought to my husband, who, amid the chaos in his house, stood with his mistress, and that thought, accompanied by a mischievous grin, was 'would you forgive me love…?'

* * *

**There ya go! Is it okay?**

**If you think so**

**Review**

**If you don't like it**

**Review**

**If youre schizophrenic**

**Feel free to let all your personalities review**

**If you suffer from amnesia please review**

**If you suffer from amnesia please review**

**If you suffer from amnesia please review**

**If youre manic depressive**

**Review, even if it is just to tell me that we're all gonna die eventually…**

**Thank you**


End file.
